


Nail Polish

by Rammboy



Series: Rammstein One Shots [5]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Body Dysphoria, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dysphoria, F/M, Fear, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup, Nail Polish, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rammboy/pseuds/Rammboy
Summary: Since the filming of Mein Teil, Schneider had felt different. Every member noticed it but didn't dare to talk to the drummer, until Richard found the courage to do it.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider
Series: Rammstein One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718212
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Little Schneider/Richard with Trans!Schneider  
> Hope you'll like it :)

Richard had noticed something strange in Schneider’s behavior since they filmed Mein Teil clip video. The drummer often stayed alone, and didn’t go with the rest of the band at the parties or clubs when they hung out. He always said that he was tired, and that was weird, but the others didn’t mind; they were all tired. The weirdest thing that happened was when Richard found his nail polish in Doom’s bedroom. Why would he use it? He never painted his nails. Richard didn’t question it, not wanting to push his friend further. He didn’t say anything to his band mates, even though he knew that they had noticed something. The situation was weird; everyone knew something but no one talked about it.

Schneider was in the bathroom, looking at himself into the mirror. It was hard for him, to look at his body. He sighed, looking away. He hated his body, he was too tall, too muscular, his jaw line was too strong, he didn’t have any curve and his voice was too deep. He knew something was wrong when he dressed up as a woman for the clip video. It had felt right, he had felt good. He loved when the makeup artist had put makeup on him, it felt right. He knew why he was like this, he suspected this a while ago but now he was sure. He was transgender. How could he say it to his band mates? They had known him as a man since forever. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew one thing; he was a woman. That would mean that Frau Schneider was real, she laughed at that thought. She sighed, looking at her body. She felt a little better when she looked at the nail painting that was on her toenails. She had stolen some nail polish to Richard, and she hoped he didn’t notice, “Schneider are you in there?” A voice called her. She was glad that no one called her by her first name, which would be even more painful. Plus the fact that they always misgendered her was horrible for her too.

“Yeah why?” She asked, her voice sounding too deep for her liking.

“We’re going to the bar, are you coming with us?” It was Till’s voice, “Or are you going to stay here all alone?” The singer added. Schneider rolled her eyes. She didn’t go out anymore; she didn’t want to get misgendered all the time, even if she knew she didn’t really have the choice.

“No I’m staying here, I’m tired,” she answered. She wasn’t lying, she was indeed tired. She put on a t-shirt before leaving the bathroom and locking herself in her bedroom, not caring about the suspicious looks that her band mates had on their face.

“Is it me or he’s wearing nail polish?” Paul whispered to Richard. Richard was frozen on his spot. So Schneider really used his nail polish, but why?

“I’m going to stay here, I have to talk to him. Go have fun without me, I have to find what’s wrong with him,” Richard was serious. He was staring at the door of the drummer’s bedroom.

“Well okay then,” Till shrugged, “Let’s go guys,” the singer said and they left the flat, leaving Richard and Schneider alone. Richard sighed before walking toward Schneider’s bedroom.

“Schneider? Can I talk to you?” The guitarist asked after knocking on the wooden door. No answer. Richard frowned; the drummer couldn’t have fallen asleep yet, it’s only been one minute. He knocked again?

“Christoph?” He tried.

“Don’t fucking call me that,” he heard from behind the door. The guitarist was startled. Why was Schneider this aggressive?

“Are you okay?” He asked in a shaky voice, not caring to hide his surprise.

“I’m fine, go away,” the drummer answered coldly. He wasn’t fine, Richard knew it.

“You’re not okay man, please let me help you!”

“Fuck off!” That was it, Richard knew something was definitely wrong.

“Please let me talk to you!” The guitarist insisted. He only heard a sob as an answer. Oh God… Richard ran to the leaving room, where all the bedroom keys were put on a little wood board. He took Schneider’s key and ran back to the door, opening it. He gasped when he saw the drummer curled up in his bed, sobbing into his pillow, “Christoph please tell me what’s wrong,” he spoke quickly and the drummer sobbed harder. Richard was really lost. He pulled the crying drummer against him and wrapped his arms around him, stroking his long hair, “Shhh you’re okay, I’m here for you, what’s wrong Schneider?” He looked at the drummer’s toenails that were painted in red and black. He knew he’ll have to ask him about that later. Schneider calmed down a little, he was only hiccupping.

“I-I can’t tell you…” Schneider wasn’t ready, but she had to. She wrapped her arms around the guitarist’s neck, hugging him tightly. It was like to protect her for something.

“You can tell me anything Schnei, I won’t judge or anything,” Richard reassured the drummer.

“It’s not that simple… There are two things…” Schneider had to do it. She had to tell who she really was. Richard nodded.

“Well okay, just go on, we are the only one here alright? The others are at the bar, I wanted to stay with you,” Schneider nodded as the guitarist explained. She pulled away, wiping her tears away.

“I… The first thing is that I… Um… I’m not me… I’m not--”

“Calm down, you’re okay,” Richard put his hands on the drummer’s shoulders to calm him down.

“I’m uh… I’m not a man…” He muttered, hoping that Richard couldn’t hear, but of course he had heard.

“What do you mean Liebe?” The guitarist asked.

“I-I don’t like my body… I-I…” She sighed, feeling tears burning behind her eyes. She played with her hair lock, not daring to look at Richard, who was confused.

“You mean that… No I don’t get it Liebchen I’m sorry,” Richard apologized, feeling guilty that he didn’t understand what the drummer meant. Schneider sighed. It was really hard for her.

“I… I’m a girl… I… I don’t want to be a man, I’ve never wanted it… I uh… I’m transgender…” It was so hard to admit it to the guitarist. Richard got it. He nodded.

“I get it… You’re a girl then, fine for me. I guess that’s why you stole my nail polish,” he smiled, wrapping his arm around the girl’s shoulders. The drummer smiled nervously.

“Yeah… Sorry about that… I put them back into your bedroom don’t worry,” she explained quickly and Richard chuckled.

“Don’t worry about that, do you want me to paint your fingernails? Since you’ve got already the feet done,” the guitarist offered. Schneider blushed, smiling.

“You would paint them for me?” She asked, not believing that Richard was this accepting.

“Of course! I’ll be right back,” he said before kissing Schneider’s cheek to comfort her and walking out of the bedroom. The drummer was a blushing mess; her cheek was burning from where Richard had put his lips. She knew she had to tell him about that too. Richard came back, smiling. He sat down next to the drummer and took her hand in his, “Black or red?” He asked.

“Both, like you,” she answered and Richard nodded.

“Alright then,” he opened the little bottle and then began applying the nail polish on Schneider’s nails, “Can I ask how you knew that you were transgender?” Richard asked, wanting to make a conversation. The woman looked down.

“Yeah of course… I suspected it before, but I wasn’t really sure. When we filmed Mein Teil… Being Frau Schneider felt right. I felt like I was who I should have been from the beginning. Just physically, not the whole human-dog thing,” he chuckled nervously and Richard did too as he painted her nails.

“Haha don’t worry. I understand don’t worry. So um… I guess we’ll have to change your pronouns then?” Schneider nodded.

“If you don’t mind,” Richard shook his head.

“I don’t, don’t worry about that,” he smiled, “What was the second thing you wanted to tell me by the way?” Schneider froze. That was really hard to say it too. She looked down at her nails; they were all done and beautiful. She felt more feminine, and that was great.

“Thank you Reesh, it’s beautiful,” she was nearly crying tears of joy.

“Oh it was nothing,” the guitarist scratched the back of his head, “I’ll put you some makeup on,” he said and left the bedroom again. Schneider was really touched. Richard was so nice to her and she was really glad to have come out to him. She hoped the others would be accepting her too. She feared that a lot, since they had all laughed when they saw her in Frau Schneider. Her worries vanished when she saw Richard coming back. He sat back again in front of her, putting the makeup box next to him. She closed her eyes, feeling Richard applying something on her face, “I hope you’ll like it,” Richard said nervously.

“I trust you Reesh,” she answered, smiling. She felt cream and other things being put on her skin. She hoped that it would make here even more feminine. Her heart was beating so fast because of Richard, she really wanted to tell him the last thing, but she preferred to wait a little. She was in a complicated situation, and had to make the right decision at the right time.

“Have you decided on a new name yet?” Richard asked.

“Not yet, but I don’t want the Schneider part to change,” she said and Richard nodded, even if she couldn’t see it.

“It won’t change then,” Richard answered.

“Thank you really much Reesh, for being accepting and all,” Richard chuckled. It was normal for him to be like that. He had seen Schneider struggle, and now that he knew the reason why, he could do anything to make her feel better. He loved her, even from before she came out.

“It’s only normal Liebchen,” he simply answered as he finished the makeup, “I’ll bring you a mirror,” Schneider was anxious. She wanted to see how she looked like. She knew that Richard had done well already. He was a professional. She took a deep breath, waiting for the guitarist to come back. She smiled when she saw him, “Are you ready?” He asked and Schneider nodded.

“Of course I am,” She said and Richard chuckled.

“All I can say is that you are beautiful Schnei,” he said, keeping the mirror and the drummer rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on stop teasing Reesh,” she pouted, which Richard found it so cute. He chuckled, not caring about the blush spreading on his cheeks, and handed the mirror to the drummer before sitting behind her. Schneider gasped as she discovered herself. She had the same makeup as Frau Schneider, and honestly, it was beautiful.

“Wow Reesh… Thank you so much…” She was on the verge of crying of joy. She saw a woman when she looked at the mirror. Her long curly hair, added with makeup, made her even more feminine, and she loved it. She saw Richard leaning in and pressing a loving kiss on her blushing cheek.

“I’m glad you like it, you look very beautiful, as always,” he said. It was true, he always found the drummer beautiful. With her sapphire blue eyes and all, she was a beauty.

“Thank you Richard,” she said, tears in her eyes. Richard smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They were still looking at themselves in the little mirror.

“Don’t cry Liebe, or your makeup will fade away,” the guitarist whispered softly, brushing her cheek with his fingertips. Schneider chuckled, wiping her tears away.

“I don’t know how to thank you Reesh. You’ve done so much to me already,” she said and Richard shrugged.

“Maybe a kiss will repay everything,” he said jokingly and froze when he felt Schneider’s soft lips on his. He obviously kissed back and wrapped his arms around the drummer’s waist. They pulled away, taking their breath, “Wow… I-I didn’t think you would actually do it,” they were both a blushing mess, and a bit embarrassed.

“Sorry I… I shouldn’t have done that I--” Schneider was cut off by Richard’s lips pressing against hers. The kiss was slow, full of love. Both of them were enjoying it. Richard moaned when Schneider bit his bottom lips. Their tongue soon met and the kiss was even more passionate. They were loving it, and could have stayed forever like this if they hadn’t hear the front door open. They pulled away and Schneider panicked, “I have to remove all this,” she said and Richard hushed her, taking a hold of both of her hands.

“No Liebchen, stay like that. This is the right time to tell them, alright?” He said and the drummer calmed down, nodding, “Good, I love you okay, so if they don’t support you, they can leave, and I’ll stay with you. I’ll never leave you Schnei, alright?” She nodded again and Richard sighed, “Will you… Will you be my… Girlfriend?” Richard finally had the gut to ask. Schneider smiled widely. He had used the ‘girlfriend’ term, not the ‘boyfriend’ one. She was Richard’s girlfriend, not Richard’s boyfriend. That made her so happy. She knew she could be herself with him. She nodded quickly.

“Of course Reesh,” she hugged her and they both froze when the door of the bedroom suddenly opened, revealing Till, Paul, Oliver and Flake.

“Damn man you go yourself a girl! Congrats!” Paul cheered. They hadn’t seen the girl’s face, since it was buried into the guitarist’s neck. Richard smiled nervously, “Where’s Schneider by the way? Because you are in his bedroom if you’re not aware of that,” Paul was confused, and what he said confused the others.

“Yeah he’s right? Why are you in his bedroom?” Flake asked. Schneider sighed in her boyfriend’s neck.

“I’ll tell them,” she whispered, so only Richard could hear. A hand was rubbing her back.

“Yeah go on, I’m with you okay, everything will be okay,” he whispered back to his girlfriend.

“What are you two talking about? Please don’t tell us you murdered him,” Till asked, making the other chuckle. Schneider took a deep breath and pulled away. She turned her head toward her band mates, who gasped and froze.

“H-Hi guys…” She said. The others were so lost.

“Uh… Schneider? Is that really you?” Till asked. The drummer nodded.

“Uh… What’s going on with the makeup and all?” Paul asked.

“She’s transgender. Haven’t you noticed this already?” Oliver said, surprising everyone.

“O-Oli… How…?” Schneider was taken aback. The bassist chuckled.

“It was obvious. You wouldn’t come with us to anywhere anymore. Since Mein Teil, you’ve grown out your hair, often stole Richard’s nail polish, didn’t want to be shirtless anymore, always looked sadly at your body, became super aggressive or sad each time someone called you Christoph… And even more. I didn’t say anything because I knew you weren’t ready. But I’m guessing you just came out right?” Oliver explained and everyone was shocked, especially Till, Paul and Flake, who re-thought about what Oliver said and noticed that he was right.

“Damn Oli I… I didn’t know you were that observant…” Schneider said, playing with her hair. Oliver shrugged.

“We all knew you weren’t okay, but none of dared to try to talk to you, since you were so distant and cold with us,” Oliver justified and the drummer looked down.

“I’m sorry guys, I should have talked to you,” Schneider felt guilty because she had worried everyone.

“It’s okay Schnei, it’s not your fault,” Richard said gently and kissed her cheek, making her blush.

“Aw you’re so cute together,” Paul said, smiling as if he was watching his OTP. The couple smiled.

“Thanks Paulchen,” Schneider answered, leaning against her boyfriend, who wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her hair.

“You’re welcome. So uh… Do you have a preferred name you want us to use?” The smaller guitarist asked and the drummer shook her head.

“Not yet, just female pronouns would be nice. Keep the Schneider part please,” she said, hoping it wouldn’t be too much for asking. Her band mates nodded.

“Okay for us Schnei,” Till answered and Schneider was wiping her tears away.

“Thank you so much guys,” she said and they all found themselves in a big group hug before going to the living room to watch TV all together. Richard and Schneider were cuddling on the couch, stealing each other kisses.

“I love you Schnei,” Richard muttered, “My beautiful girlfriend,” he added, kissing her forehead.

“Aw I love you too Reesh,” she answered, blushing hard.

“Oh come on lovebirds we’re trying to watch the show,” Till said laughing. Everyone laughed at that. The couple shrugged. They loved each other, that wasn’t their fault. Schneider kissed Richard’s cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. She was finally okay with herself, she couldn’t be happier, since the band supported her unconditionally. She was a woman, and she was strong, since she knew that everyone would help her no matter what. 


End file.
